Vacation
by Kujiku Tamashii
Summary: Naruto/Gundam Wing Crossover. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi take a vacation. There they meet the Gundam Wing boys. This is a shounen-ai story! pairings are Naru/Sasu, 1+2 and some 3+4 on the side. *COMPLETE!*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing, even though I wish I did.  
  
Notes: This Fic. Is Shounen-ai! If you don't like it then don't read it. This is also a Naruto/Gumdam Wing crossover.  
  
Pairings: Nar/Sasu, 1+2. 3+4 on the side^_^  
  
This is my first Naruto fic! Please read and tell me what you think.  
  
'thoughts' "quotes"  
  
Vacation Chapter 1 Naruto POV  
"Than man, my brother." said Sasuke in a weak voice.  
"I always said that I wouldn't die until I killed him."  
He looked up into my eyes and said  
"You, don't die."  
I watched in horror as Sasuke fainted in my arms. I could feel nothing but pain. He died, he died protecting me.  
  
I set him gently on the ground.  
  
"I hated you too" I said  
Naruto woke with a start.  
  
Damn you Sasuke! I thought  
  
Why did you do that? Why did you make me fall in love with you! That dream.how many time do I have to relive it?  
  
"There you are!" a voice said.  
  
I looked down to see Sakura standing under the tree I was sitting in.  
  
"Hey Sakura, whats up?" I said with my usual smile.  
  
"I've been looking all over for you!" She says, "Kakashi wants to talk to us, let's go"  
  
I jump down from the tree and start to follow her back to the village.  
  
'I had always like Sakura, until that mission. Until I got to know Sasuke. He is so annoying, always calling me an idiot, but I guess I got used to it. He is really a nice guy, you just have to look past that hard shell of his.'  
  
'At first, I had a hard time accepting the fact that I liked Sasuke. I mean he is a guy, and I wasn't gay! Or so I thought. Well I guess I am now.I finally figured that out when I looked at Sakura, and no longer liked her body, or any other girls for that matter. So I guess I just accepted it.'  
  
I watched Sakura walk down the path.  
  
'She is beautiful. Any guy would love to have her.'  
  
We reached the place where Kakashi was supposed to meet us, and as usual he was late. I walked past Sasuke still in deep in thought. I didn't look at him. I didn't feel like seeing the hate for me in his eyes right now. I take a seat and wait.  
  
I glance up at Sasuke to see him staring at Sakura. Jealousy flares up in me.  
  
Sakura then walks up and sits down next to him.  
  
'Any guy would want her.' I thought  
  
'I guess that goes for Sasuke too. I really wish he would like me the way he likes her. But as long as he is happy, that's good enough for me'.  
  
I sighed and continued to wait for Kakashi.  
  
TBC  
  
Well that's it for the first chapter! Im sorry it was so short, the later ones will be longer. I hope you all liked it! I'm guessing that this fic will be 11 0r 12 chapters long, so please tell me what you think. 


	2. chapter2

HI MINNA! I hope you like the story so far. Well, here is the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Again this is a Shounen-ai story if you don't like it don't read.  
  
Vacation Chapter 2 Sasuke POV  
  
'thoughts' "quotes"  
  
I watched as Naruto walked in behind Sakura. He walked straight past me without saying anything, he didn't even look at me. 'I wonder what's wrong, maybe Sakura said something to him on their way here.'  
  
I look over at Sakura.  
  
'I wonder why he likes her so much. Sure she is beautiful, but she makes it perfectly clear that she doesn't like him. Lately though, ever since that last mission, naruto has been acting weird toward her. He doesn't seem to have the same feelings toward her, or maybe he just gave up.'  
  
'I don't know when I first got feelings for that baka. It just happened. I can never tell him, he would be disgusted. So ill just watch him from afar.'  
  
Sakura looks up at me, and I realize I was staring at her. She walks up and sits down next to me and starts to talk. I only half hear what she says though, I'm too lost in thought. Damn you Naruto, I never asked to feel this way.  
  
Just then Kakashi walks in.  
  
"Everyone" he says. "I've decided that we are going to go on a vacation, we have been working hard lately and we deserve it."  
  
"Where are we going?" I hear Naruto ask.  
  
"We are going to the beach" Kakashi says. "I've already rented us a beach house, and we are leaving in 1 hr.  
  
I look over at Naruto to see him with a big grin on his face.  
  
He looks so cute. I thought  
  
He looks up at me and sees me smiling. I quickly look down hoping that he didn't see me.  
  
Kakashi then tells us to get packed up and to meet back here in 1 hr. I get up and follow Sakura and Naruto out the door.  
  
As I start to walk home, Sakura catches up with me.  
  
"Mind if I walk home with you?" She asks  
  
"hn" I say  
  
she takes that as a yes and walks with me.  
  
"you know" she says. "Naruto has been acting weird lately, don't you think so?  
  
"I haven't noticed" I say  
  
"he is always out in the woods lately, and says he wants to be alone" she continues "do you know what's wrong?"  
  
"no" I say simply  
  
she looks as if in thought for a minute and says "well anyway I'll see you in an hour" she waves to me as she heads home.  
  
'I wonder why he is acting different' I think to myself as I walk home.  
  
TBC  
  
I'm sorry this chapter is so short! But they will get longer I promise. What do you think so far? Is it stupid? It'll get better! At least I hope it will. 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Hi minna! Thank you for reading so far! And thanks to all who reviewed, I'll try and fix all the fragments in previous chapters and make Sakura a little less OOC.  
  
Well here Is the new chapter. I hope it's a little longer.  
  
'thoughts' "quotes"  
Vacation ch 3  
  
Naruto POV  
  
I walk down the street heading home.  
  
'I wonder why Sasuke was smiling at me, well at least I think it was at me. Maybe its just my wishful mind. I mean Sasuke hardly ever smiles let alone at me. But I didn't see Kakashi or Sakura anywhere around me.'  
  
When I arrive home I quickly pack my things. I haven't ever been on a vacation, I wonder what it will be like. I finish packing my things and sit down to eat some ramen before I leave.  
  
I make sure I'm a little early heading to the meeting point because knowing Kakashi we will have to walk, and I don't want to get to tired by running because I'm late.  
  
I arrive at the meeting point to find Sasuke and Sakura already there. Fortunately Kakashi wasn't that late so we didn't have to wait long. We started walking, and immediately Sakura was right next Sasuke, I wish it was me instead of her walking with him. By evening we were half way there. Since we were no where near civilization we decided to camp out. We found a little clearing that was right off the path we were walking on. It had many trees surrounding the area and lots of sticks that would be good for a fire. We could also hear water running somewhere close by.  
  
Kakashi gave us each a job to do. Sasuke was to get water, I was to get wood for the fire, and Kakashi and Sakura were to set up camp. I headed out and got a lot of fire wood, enough where we could keep the fore going all night. When I got back Kakashi was sitting in a tree reading, Sakura was cooking dinner, and Sasuke wasn't back yet. I decided to go look for him. I followed the sound of the water until I found a small stream. I looked around and didn't see any sign of Sasuke. I followed the stream of water and found a small lake that the stream emptied out into.  
  
There was where I found him. He was sitting on a large rock that overlooked the lake. You could see the sun setting through the trees. Some of the rays caressed Sasukes body making him even more beautiful.  
  
'if its even possible to become more beautiful' I thought to myself.  
  
After watching him for a while I decided to get him and head back I hadn't eaten since this morning, and I didn't want Kakashi or Sakura to worry.  
  
" Sasuke! There you are!" I say "have you been here the whole time?"  
  
He looks over at me, and stands up. He doesn't give me an answer, but I didn't really expect one.  
  
"dinners almost ready, lets go back"  
  
"hn" he says.  
  
We walk back in silence, but I didn't mind just being with him is enough for me. Even though I want more.  
  
We get back to camp right as dinner is being served. The meal was very good, even though I wish I were eating ramen instead.  
  
After dinner Sasuke decides to take a walk.  
  
"I'll be back later" he says as he walks into the woods.  
  
After a few minutes Sakura follows. Being the curious person that I am I follow too.  
  
I decided to look at the lake, because that's where Sasuke is most likely to go. Sure enough I find him there. Sakura is with him. They are talking, or I should say Sakura is talking to him. I'm too far away to hear them, and I don't want to get closer and reveal my presence.  
  
I watch as Sakura walks toward Sasuke. He takes a step backward. She is saying something to him, and he doesn't respond. She is really close to him now, It makes me jealous to even look at them. She puts her arms around his neck and kisses him. He doesn't do anything.  
  
All I can feel is pain. Like the pain in my dream, only different. It feels like my heart is shattering. I feel tears welding up in my eyes, I fight to hold them back.  
  
'I wont cry! I wont cry!' I think to myself  
  
I can't watch them anymore, tears stream down my face. Only a rustle of leaves is heard, as I leave as quietly as I came.  
Well that's chapter 3. I hope everyone liked it. It didn't turn out as long as I wanted though. Thank you for reading and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.  
  
Well here is chapter 4. Thank you so much to all of those who reviewed! I LOVE YOU ALL!  
  
'thoughts' "quotes"  
  
~*~  
  
Vacation Chapter 4  
  
Sasuke POV  
  
After dinner I decided to take a walk, I needed time to think. I decided to head back to the lake I was at earlier, it was so peaceful there. I wanted to be alone for a while, but I hoped Naruto would follow me at the same time. It is all so confusing to me. How could I want to be alone, and want Naruto to follow me at the same time? It just didn't make sense. I decided to stop thinking about it left for my walk.  
  
"I'll be back later" I say as I head into the woods.  
  
It was dark now, and it was hard to see, so I just followed the sound of the water until I found the stream that lead to the lake. It wasn't a very big lake, more like a pond. The moonlight was reflecting off the water, as small waves rippled its reflection. I sat down on the rock I was sitting at earlier, and stared out into the lake. After I sat there for a while, and started thinking.  
  
'I guess I truly didn't want to be alone,' I finally admitted to myself. It was useless to try to deny my feelings for him anymore. I sighed as I looked at the water.  
  
Just then I hear a sound behind me. Half of me was happy because I thought it might be Naruto, but the other half still thought it could be danger. I decided to listen to my second half and prepared myself for attack.  
  
"Come out." I say, "I know your there."  
  
Sakura then steps out from the shadows.  
  
I relax a bit, and put away my weapon. I try not to look disappointed that it was her and not Naruto. I turn around and stare back out at the water. "What do you want?" I ask in my usual cold voice.  
  
She smiles at me and says "its such a nice night, I though you would like some company."  
  
I just stare at the lake as She takes a couple steps toward me.  
  
"you know Sasuke" she begins. " there is something I've been meaning to tell you and." I look at her and wait for to continue. She pauses gathering her thoughts. " I have had very strong feelings for you for a long time." She says as she comes closer to me. I take a step back.  
  
"I just can't keep my feelings for you inside any longer, Every day I like you more and more." She says as she as she steps even closer to me.  
  
She takes a deep breath. "I love you Sasuke." She says as she wraps her arms around me.  
  
I barely have any time to register what she said to me as she brings her lip to mine. My mind goes blank with shock, not comprehending what was happening. I then hear a small rustle of leaves in the background. That snaps me out of my daze, as I realize what was happening and push her away from me.  
  
"saskue?" she questions.  
  
I look at her for a second, and I see the sadness in her eyes. She is my friend, but it can't be helped. I cannot return her feelings.  
  
"I'm sorry" I say, "but."  
  
"you love someone else." She finishes for me.  
  
I look at her and nod. She just smiles. "I understand." She says sadly, tears welding up in her eyes. "Whoever she is, she is a very lucky person." Says Sakura as she turns and leaves. As much as I hated to hurt her, I almost laughed as I watched her leave.  
  
'if she was a she' I thought to myself.  
  
I sighed as I watched the lake a few more minutes. For some reason I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that I couldn't shake off, so I decided to return to camp.  
  
The bad feeling got worse when I got back to camp to find that Naruto wasn't there. My stomach sank as I thought about what he could have seen. I turned and ran back into the darkness to find him.  
  
************  
  
Kakashi smiled as he watched Sasuke head back into the woods. ' I hope those two get together soon' he thought to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
Well that's it for the 4th chapter. I'll get the next one up as soon as I can. Thank you for reading minna! Ja ne! 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Here is the 5th chapter. Thank you to all those who reviewed^_^ now on with the fic!  
  
'thoughts' "quotes"  
  
~*~ Vacation chapter 5 Naruto POV  
  
I run as fast as I can through the night. My heart feels like it is being ripped apart.  
  
I run blindly through the woods, not stopping for anything. My skin is cut by branches that I don't bother to dodge. As I run through the trees, I feel the sleeve of my shirt rip and blood run down my arm, but I don't care. Only after I feel I am far enough away do I stop. I sit down by the trunk of a tree and cry.  
  
'I am weak.' I thought, 'ninjas don't cry.'  
  
But the tears won't stop. I eventually give up trying to hold them in, and let them fall freely down my face. I feel my shirt get wetter with each tear I shed.  
  
'deep down, I always knew.' I thought, 'Sasuke isn't that way, he could never love me.'  
  
The tears eventually stop running down my face; I have no more tears left. 'This shouldn't hurt so much' I thought listening to the sounds of the night. Images of Sasuke and Sakura once again fill my mind. I sighed. 'I'll just have to accept it, despite how much it hurts me.' I smile sadly. 'I'll just pretend it never happened.' I looked up to the night sky. " as long as she makes you happy, Sasuke, then I will be happy too." I say to the night. I lean more heavily on the tree. "I love you Sasuke, I always will." I whisper as I fall asleep, one last tear streaming down my face.  
  
********** All I can see is darkness. There is nothing around me, just black. I start forward listening to my footsteps as I walk into the darkness.  
  
"Naruto" I hear a familiar voice say. I turn around to find Sasuke standing a few feet away from me. "Sasuke" I say, "what are we doing here? What is this place?" He smiles at me, then turns around and walks away. "Wait!" I yell as I run after him. I catch up to him and reach out for him. When I try to touch him, my hand goes right through him. He turns around and faces me, with a look of amusement. I stare at him in shock. I reach toward him and try to touch his shoulder, but once again my hand goes right through him.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" I say to myself as I stare at my hand. I then look up at Sasuke, to find his look of amusement gone, and a look of pure hatred in its place. "Naruto" he says in a cold voice as he disappears. "Sasuke!" I yell as I run into the darkness.  
  
A sudden bright light stops me in my tracks. I cover my eyes, not wanting to look at the light. When I open my eyes, I no longer find darkness, but an image of Sakura and Sasuke kissing. I feel tears welding up in my eyes.  
  
"Did you really think I could ever love you?" I hear Sasukes cold voice ask. I am suddenly surrounded by images of Sasuke and Sakura. I see them holding hands while walking down the beach, kissing as the sun sets. I see images of Sasuke asking her hand in marriage, and the wedding itself. I see their future kids, and the eternal love they share. The images spin around me, tormenting me.  
  
"I have always loved Sakura." I hear Sasuke say, "and I always will." I cover my ears, and drop to the ground, tears streaming down my face. "You mean nothing to me Naruto. You're so annoying; always getting in my way." "NO!" I cry, "Please don't so this to me Sasuke!" I hear him laugh as all the images disappear. I am once again in the dark.  
  
I open my eyes to once again see Sasuke standing a few feet away from me. He looks at me with cold eyes. He leans close to me and says "Goodbye, Naruto." He then turns around and starts walking once again. "NO! Wait! Please don't leave me." I cry as I once again run after him. Only this time, I can't catch him. No matter how much I run, he gets farther and farther away from me. "Please" I say weakly as I watch him fade away.  
  
The ground below me starts to move, and suddenly I am falling. I try to scream, but I lost my voice. I see Sasuke once more, turn his back on me, as I fall into the darkness.  
  
********** I awake with a start. My face was wet with tears, and I was breathing heavily. 'what the hell kind of dream was that' I think to myself.  
  
'Naruto." I hear a voice say, "are you OK?" I look up to see Sasuke staring at me with barely concealed worry in his eyes. "Sasuke!" I say in surprise wiping the wetness from my face. "What the hell are you doing here?" luckily he doesn't mention the wetness on my cheeks. "You weren't at camp when I got back. I didn't want you to get your idiot ass lost, so I came looking for you." Said Sasuke as he looked at the wounds on my body. "What happened?" he asked. "Why do you care?" I say coldly, still remembering my dream. I look at him to find a little bit of hurt in his eyes, at what I had said. I immediately regretted saying that. How did you know where I was?" I asked him trying to change to subject. " I found a bunch of broken branches, and a piece of your shirt, so I just followed your trail." He said calmly.  
  
I look up at the sky to see it was still dark. "we better get back." He said as he held out his hand to help me up. I decided against letting him help me, and got up on my own. He looked at me funny and then asked, "what are you doing out here anyway?" I look around trying to find an excuse. "I, uh, I decided to go running." I say lamely. He looks at me for a second, and I can tell he doesn't believe me. Thankfully he doesn't say anything and starts to head back. I follow close behind.  
  
When we got back to camp, I watched him longingly as he went through his bag looking for something. He took a few things out then came over to where I was standing. He set the items down and lit a small oil lamp so he could see.  
  
"Take off your shirt and sit," he said sternly. I was too tired to argue so I complied. I blushed slightly as he looked my body over, inspecting each wound. He puts some gel on each wound and gently rubbed it in. he then took some gauze and wrapped them up. He then gave me a clean shirt, and put away his supplies.  
  
"Thank you" I say quietly as I head over to my sleeping bag. "hn" he says as he goes to his own sleeping bag and lays down.  
  
I lay there watching his breathing until it was steady with sleep. "Goodnight Sasuke," I whisper as I once again fall asleep.  
  
********** "Naruto!" I hear a voice say. "Naruto, wake up!" I open my eyes to find Sakura. "Get up" she says, "we are leaving soon." "OK, OK, m' up." I say stretching. "When's breakfast?" I ask while yawning. "You missed it" I hear Sasuke say. "WHAT?!" I yell. "You wouldn't wake up earlier, so we decided to let you sleep." Says Kakashi. "lets go, were losing daylight." He says as he starts walking.  
  
"I cant believe this." I mumble to myself as I start walking. "Here" someone says as an apple is shown to me. "huh?" I say as I look up at Sasuke. "Your hungry aren't you?" he asks. I nod and take the apple. "Why are you being so nice to me?" I ask. He just shrugs. "Thank you." I say quietly. He just nods and continues walking.  
  
********** it was already dark by the time we arrived at the beach house. It wasn't very big, but it was nice, Although you couldn't tell by looking at the outside. It was two stories tall, and it looked quite old. The brown paint was chipping and the stairs creaked as I walked up them. The inside, however was quite nice. As soon as I walked in, I saw a beautiful old piano that was in the living room. There was a couch and two armchairs in front of a TV. The living room was decorated with a beach theme, and was very colorful. The kitchen wasn't big, but it suited our needs. It had a refrigerator stocked with food and a sliding door that led out onto the deck; which had a beautiful view of the ocean. There were four bedrooms, each with its own bathroom.  
  
I walked upstairs and picked the first room I saw. It was also decorated with a beach theme and had a single sized bed with a night stand next to it. There was a small TV. across from the bed, and two doors. One of which led to the bathroom, and the other was a closet. There was also a small dresser with a mirror on it on the far-left wall of the room.  
  
Being to tired to unpack, or even take my shoes off that matter, I threw my stuff down and lay on the bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.  
  
Sasuke opened Narutos door to find him sound asleep. 'he didn't even take off his shoes' Sasuke thought. He walked over to Narutos bed and gently took off his shoes. He then took the blanket and covered him up.  
  
"Good Night Naruto," Sasuke said as he closed the door behind him.  
  
~*~  
  
Well that's it for this chapter. Thank you for reading! They meet the G- boys in the next chapter! YAY! 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Here I chapter 6. Naruto meets Heero and Duo^_^ Enjoy.  
  
'thoughts' "quotes"  
  
~*~  
  
Vacation Chapter 6 Naruto POV  
  
I wake up to the smell of food. I slowly open my eyes and look around. I notice that my shoes were off and I had a quilt wrapped around me. 'That's funny' I think 'I don't remember taking my shoes off.' I shrug and hop off my bed, dismissing the thought.  
  
I go through my bag and get a pair of clean clothes. I change and head downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"Good Morning Everyone." I say cheerfully as I walk into the kitchen. I look over at the table to see Sakura and Sasuke, sitting and waiting for breakfast. I feel my heart clenches at the sight of them together, but I quickly cover it up with a grin.  
  
I look over at Kakashi, who is currently cooking. "What's for breakfast?" I ask. He says nothing, instead putting a big helping of scrambled egg's and some bacon on my plate. I eat my breakfast quietly while listening to the others plans for today. "What are you planning to do today Naruto?" Sakura asks me. I shrug. "I guess I'll go take a look around" I say as I put my plate in the sink and head toward the front door. "I'll see ya guys later." I say as I walk outside.  
  
I stand on the front porch and take a deep breath. The air smelled like sea water. I listen to the sound of the waves crashing on the beach and smile. I head off toward the town.  
  
The town wasn't very far from the beach house, only about a half-hour walk.  
  
I walk down the busy streets watching the people. There were many stores, and restaurants lined up down the street. Most of the stores were souvenir shops, which had many T-shirts and knickknacks displayed in the windows.  
  
I look across the street and see a flower shop. I smile as I watch the happiness on a girl's face as her boyfriend gives her a bouquet of roses. The smile slowly fades into a look of longing. I watch the girl give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He smiles and blushes slightly. I turn my head, no longer able to look at them.  
  
I turn down a different street to find it not as busy as the others were. I see a couple of shops and a small diner, but other than that it just looked like a bunch of houses. I sigh and continue walking, enjoying the quietness of the street.  
  
As I walk past a small alley I hear a cough. Being curious I decided to walk down it. The alley is small and quiet, even quieter than the street. I continue walking sown the small alley and stop when I see two people.  
  
The one was a boy with messy brown hair and was wearing a green tank top and jeans. I couldn't tell if the other one was a boy or a girl. He/she had a long chestnut colored braid, and was wearing a black priest's outfit.  
  
I looked at the boy with messy hair. He was currently asleep in the others lap. He seemed quite comfortable and had a small smile on his face. I look at the other one to see he/she staring at me with a look of surprise. He/she had the most beautiful eyes that bordered between the color of purple and blue. "who are you?" he asked in a quiet voice, his eyes narrowing a little.  
  
By the sound of his voice, I concluded that he was a guy. He stared at me intensely waiting for an answer. His outward appearance seemed harmless, but I could tell that he is not one to be messed with. He seemed very protective over the other boy. I take a small step backward.  
  
"My name is Naruto" I say quietly, "my friends and I are here on vacation." He stares at me for a minute; studying me. After a while he seems to accept me, and that I am no threat. He puts a big smile on his face and holds out his hand carefully, as not to disturb the other boy. "the names Duo," He says with a grin. I shake his hand carefully. "Nice to meet you I say" also putting a grin on my face. He then motions to the other boy, "and this is Heero" he says. I look down at the sleeping Heero. "I'm sorry," I say. "I didn't mean to disturb you."  
  
Duo just smiles and tells me its no problem. "Is he OK?" I ask motioning to Heero. "Yea." He says looking down at him. "Just tired." He continues. "Why don't you sit down?" he asks. "You cant be comfortable standing there." I smile at him and take a seat across from him.  
  
"What are you guys doing back here?" I ask. He looks down at Heero and his eyes soften. I can tell Duo is in love with Heero, his eyes clearly show it. Duo smiles softly as he gently strokes Heeros hair. I watch them with longing. "is he your boyfriend?" I blurt out suddenly, not waiting for the answer to my first question.  
  
he seems surprised at my question. There is a little bit of pain in his eyes as he answers. "kinda." He says. "I'm sorry." I say, "I don't mean to intrude." Duo smiles. "Its OK." He says. "I don't mind." He looks back down at Heero. "This is one of the few places where we can go" he says. "We rarely get time alone." "Why is that" I ask. He looks back up at me, with a sad smile on his face. " Heero's parents found out that he liked other guys, so they made him get a girlfriend." Duos eyes fill with hatred. " She is always around him, and always clinging to him. She never leaves him alone." Heero stirs slightly in his sleep. "I hate to see them together." Duo then gets a look of determination on his face. "One of these days I'm gonna kill her." He says. "It's hard to control my anger and my pain when I see them." I remain silent as he continues. "I have to act like nothings wrong, and that I accept them together, or else shell know that something's up." I look at him with sadness in my eyes, knowing how much pain he is in. "I usually leave when she comes." He says "but sometimes I have to stay. I cant explain how much it hurts." I look up at him "I'm sorry" I say.  
  
Duo then smiles and continues. "Heero is gonna tell his parents when he turns 18"he says "That way they cant send him away." He smiles and looks at me. "he never lets her kiss him on the lips though. He says they are only meant for me." I smile at him. "one time she tried to though, they were at a dancing out by the swimming pool." His eyes light up at the memory. "I was spying on him, he doesn't know" Duo says chuckling. "she stopped dancing and leaned in to kiss him, he immediately pushed her back and she fell into the pool." Duo started laughing, but stopped when Heero stirred. "She was soaked, her make-up was running and her hair was messed up. She looked at up at him and asked why. Heero stared back at her with those icy eyes of his and said" duos smiled and continued in a gentle voice "'my lips are only meant for the one I love.' I then knew." He continued " that Heero truly only loved me."  
  
"What did the girl do?" I asked. He smiled "she was royally pissed and didn't even look at Heero for days. Not that Heero or I minded. After a week or so, she came back to him and said that she understood that Heero didn't love her yet and she would back off until he was ready." I laughed slightly. "She can't take a hint can she?" I asked. "Apparently not." Duo answered. "She hasn't tried to kiss him again though." Stated Duo. I sighed and leaned back on the wall. "I don't usually tell strangers stuff like this." Said Duo "but for some reason I feel I can trust you." I smiled at him. "I feel I can trust you too" I say.  
  
I watch duo as he continued to stoke Heeros hair. "You're so lucky to have your feelings returned to you." I say. He looks up at me and sees the sadness in my eyes. "Girl trouble?" he asks. I smile at him "no, boy trouble actually." I say. He just smiles and waits for me to continue.  
  
"His name is Sasuke," I say. "He is always very cold and aloof." I look down at the ground. "He always insults me, I think he enjoys making me angry. He calls me an idiot and says I'm always getting in his way." Duo smiles and looks at Heero. I look back up at Duo and smile. "but sometimes he is so kind to me, like one time, when were fighting." "Fighting?" duo, asks. "Yea" I say "sorry I forgot to tell you, my friends and I are ninjas, and that one time we were on a mission." "So what happens?" asked Duo. "We were losing," I continue " Sasuke was the only one still standing, protecting me. When our enemy attacked me instead of Sasuke, he jumped in front of me, taking the hit." "he almost died." I say weakly. "he almost died protecting me." I look up at duo and smile. "I'll never be able to repay him" I say. Duo just smiles. "This Sasuke sounds a lot like Heero," says Duo "Heero was always cold to me, it was just a cover to hide his feelings. It's probably the same with Sasuke." I smile sadly and shake my head no. "I saw him, one night, also spying." I say. Duo chuckles. I smile, but the smile soon fades. "He was kissing our other team mate." I say sadly. Duos smile fades. "I'm sorry he says."  
  
I didn't get a chance to continue, I hear a small click noise. I turn to face a pair of icy blue eyes, belonging to none other that Heero, he is holding a gun to my head. Sweat starts to trickle down my neck. 'I didn't even see him move.' I think to my self. His eyes narrow as he releases the safety on his gun.  
  
~*~  
  
Well that's it for chapter 6^_^ I hope everyone enjoyed it! Thank you to all those who have reviewed! I greatly appreciate it! 


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
This chapter is really boring, but it has to be done. I'm sorry!  
  
'thoughts' "quotes"  
  
~*~  
  
Vacation chapter 7 Narutos POV  
  
I stared into his icy blue eyes, they held no fear and no emotion. "who the hell are you?" he asked in a cold voice. "my name is Naruto," I say nervously. His eyes narrow even more.  
  
"calm down Hee-chan, he is our friend." Said Duo calmly as he put a hand on Heeros shoulder. "hn." Said Heero as he reluctantly removed the gun from my head and clicking the safety back on. "Sorry bout' that Naruto, I shoulda warned you." Said duo as Heero relaxed a little and sat down next to him. Duo on the other hand had another idea. He got up and sat behind Heero so that he was reclined onto his chest. Duo then wrapped his arms casually around Heero's waist. I saw that Heero relaxed a bit, but he was still skeptical of my presence. "Heero doesn't have very good social skills" said Duo cheerfully. "Actually, I'm surprised that he stayed asleep for so long while you were here." Duo then smiled and poked Heero in the side. "Losing your touch there aren't ya Hee-chan" said Duo smiling. A small smile graced Heeros lips as he prevented Duo from poking him by grabbing his hand. Duo then interlaced their fingers. I smiled at them.  
  
"So tell me more about Sasuke. Is he hot?" Asked Duo. A small snort was heard from Heero. I smiled. "Well your definitely right, Sasuke does remind me of Heero, except not as deadly," I said. Duo chuckled as he stroked Heero's hair. "Heero's just a big teddy bear once you get to know him" said Duo happily. Heero just snorted. Sasuke has raven black hair and black eyes. He doesn't look very strong, but as they say looks can be deceiving." "He is always calm in a dangerous situation and isn't afraid of anything." Duo smiled. "He has all the girls and even some guys chasing after him, he never acknowledges any of them, well except for Sakura that is." "Kinda sounds like you Hee-chan, except you didn't acknowledge anyone, not even me." Duo said cheerfully. "Baka" Heero said as Duo kissed him on the cheek..  
  
"what time is it?" asked Duo. I looked up at the sun to find it high in the sky. "I think its around 12 o'clock" I said. Duo sighed. "Quatre wants us over around 12:30 for lunch" said Duo. "we'd love to have you come to Naruto. You will love Quatre, Trowas probably there too." Said Duo with a grin on his face. "are you sure?" I asked. "of course, any friend of ours is a friend of Quatres" duo said smiling. Heero then reluctantly got up and held out a hand to help Duo up. Duo gladly accepted Heeros help and got up. "We will probably meet Relena when we go out there, she has like a tracking radar for Heero or something." Said Duo a bit annoyed. I guessed that Relena was Heeros girlfriend, since Duo never actually said her name before. "you wont say anything will you?" asked Duo. I frowned slightly. "No of course not, I would never." I said. Duo smiled. "I didn't think you would, I'm just making sure."  
  
Duo then caressed the side of Heeros face. It was clear that neither of them wanted to see Relena. Heero then gave Duo a gentle kiss on the lips and squeezed his hand before they parted and headed out of the alley. I followed them close behind.  
  
When we got back on the street, it wasn't much busier. I walked quietly next to Duo who walked as close to Heero he could without looking suspicious. "Do you think Sasuke is anywhere around here?" asked Duo. "cuz I'd like to see him." I smiled "if I see him I'll tell you" I said as we walked down the street.  
  
We walked on to the main street to find that it was much busier than earlier. "Heero! There you are!" I heard a high pitched voice say. I looked over to Heero and saw a blond hared girl with blue eyes latched onto his arm. I looked over to Duo and saw the sadness in his eyes, which he covered up wit a small fake smile. "Where have you been!? I've been looking all over for you!" said Relena as she hugged Heeros arm. Heero tried to cover up the look of disgust in his eyes. Relena didn't even bother to greet Duo, nor I. It was like she didn't even see us.  
  
I stood next to Duo as Relena told Heero how awful her day was without him. I felt so sorry for them both. 'I wish there was something I could do for them' I thought. I watched as Duo put a grin on his face. "Hey Relena! Its good to see you." Duo said cheerfully almost sarcastically. She stopped talking to Heero and looked at Duo. "Hello Duo" she said in a polite voice. She then went back to talking to Heero. Duo sighed. "I hate to cut this visit short but, Heero and I have to meet someone for lunch and we are already late. So we really gotta get going." Said Duo. "Oh! Lunch! I haven't eaten all day!" said Relena happily. " Id love to come!" duo frowned realizing that saying they were going to eat was the wrong thing to say. He them looked down at me and smiled. "Actually Relena, we are only allowed to bring one guest and we already invited our friend." Said Duo motioning to me.  
  
Relena looked at me as if noticing I was there for the first time. She looked at me for a second then looked at Heero. "Are you really going to take him instead of me Heero?" she asked trying to look cute. "Yes" said Heero simply as he pried her off his arm. She frowned. "and we really must be going." Said Heero, "Goodbye Relena" Relena frowned even more. She was about to say something when her cell phone rang.  
  
When we saw she was distracted, we took off running and practically dived into the flower store that I saw earlier. We crouched down, ignoring the weird looks we were getting from the customers, and watched her. She hung up her cell phone and looked around for Heero. She ran up and down the street looking for him and calling his name. After about 15 minutes she gave up and left.  
  
"Naruto? What are you doing?" I heard a voice say. I turned around to find Sakura standing there with her hands on her hips. "Where have you been? Kakashi and I have been looking all over for you." She said. "Hey Sakura, I was with my friends" I said motioning to Heero and Duo. She looks up at them and smiles. Duo studies her and Heero doesn't seem to care. "I'm Sakura," she says as she shakes Duos hand. "the name is Duo, and this is Heero" said Duo motioning over to Heero. "Nice to meet you" says Sakura shaking Heeros hand as well. Heero didn't seem to happy shaking Her hand but he did it anyway.  
  
She then turned and looked at me. "Sasukes been looking for you too" she says. My eyes widen a little bit. "He has?" I asked. She nods her head. "Kakashi says to tell you to be back by 5 o'clock, I've gotta go tell Kakashi I found you. I'll see ya later." "bye bye" she says as she waves to us and walks out the door.  
  
We leave the flower shop and head to Quatres house. "is that the girl who was kissing Sasuke?" asked Duo. I nodded. "I used to like her." I said "but now, I'm not attracted to her at all" "I can see why you would be attracted to her, she is very pretty." Said Duo thoughtfully. Heeor slightly glared at Duo, and Duo just smiled. "of course she can never be as pretty as Heero" Duo said smiling. Heero just snorted.  
  
After walking for a while we arrived at Quatres. To my surprise he lived in a mansion. 'and I thought the beach house was big' I said to myself mentally as we walked up the steps to the mansion.  
  
Duo then rang the doorbell, I could hear it throughout the house. "I know you will like Quatre." Said Duo as we waited for them to answer the door. Just them a blond guy with aqua eyes opened the door. He smiled warmly at heero and Duo. "Hey Q-man, whats up?" asked Duo Cheerfully. Quatre politely greeted them both. He then looked at me and smiled. "This is my friend Naruto," said Duo to Quatre. Quatre shook my hand. "My name is Quatre Rebarba Winner" he said to me. "nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too." I said with a grin. He then stepped aside and let us in.  
  
"Wow" I said quietly. The inside was even more extravagant than the outside. It was perfectly cleaned and decorated. We walked through a few rooms and halls, until we came to a room that had a big dining table that was already set for lunch sitting on the right side of the room. There were many windows and a crystal chandelier hanging on the ceiling. On the other side of the room were a couple of reclining chairs, a love seat, and a couch.  
  
There were two other people in the room as well. There was one introduced to me as Chang WuFei, and the other introduced himself as Trowa. "Please have a seat" said Quatre kindly. All of us sat down. Heero and Duo sat together on the love seat, Quatre and Trowa sat on the couch, with Quatre resting his head on Trowas shoulder, and WuFei sat on a reclining chair. I decided to sit across from Quatre and Trowa in another chair.  
  
"So, Naruto how did you meet Duo and Heero?" asked Quatre. "they have never mentioned you before." I smiled. "we just met today" I said "and it was kinda an accident." Duo smiled. "Heero was asleep on my lap when he found me." Said duo as he started chuckling. "you should of seen Narutos face when Heero woke up to find someone he didn't know there." Said Duo laughing. "well its not every day I get a gun pointed at my head" I said defensively. Quatre chuckled. "Your lucky Duo was there," said Quatre.  
  
I smiled enjoying the company of my new friends. We talked for a while longer, until lunch was ready.  
  
After lunch we talked a bit more and Duo decided to play video games. It was quiet funny watching Duo try to convince Wufei to play with him. WuFei finally gave in when Duo promised to shut up if he played with him.  
  
When it was 4:30 I decided to head back. "we are going out to breakfast tomorrow" said Quatre. "we would love it if you would join us." Sure I said with a big grin on my face. We agreed to meet at 9:30 at a breakfast restaurant that wasn't far from the beach house.  
  
"Bye guys!" I said as I started to walk home.  
  
'this is the first time I've had so many friends.' I thought as I walked back to the beach house.  
  
~*~  
  
Well that's it for chapter 7! I hope it wasn't to boring. This chapter basically had no purpose except for naruto to meet relena and quatre. Please tell me what you think! Ill get the next chapter up as soon as I can! Thank you to all who have reviewed! 


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Here is chapter 8! I'm sorry but this chapter isn't gonna be that interesting either. I hope you enjoy it anyways^_^  
  
'thoughts' "quotes"  
  
~*~  
  
Vacation chapter 8 Saskue POV  
  
It was about 5 o'clock when Naruto finally came back. He seemed much happier than usual, which only increased my jealousy.  
  
All three of us were out looking for him today. He never told any of us where he was going this morning. He just left. Frankly I don't even think he knew where he was going.  
  
After searching a few hours, I found him out on the main street near a flower shop. He was with two other boys. One had a long braid, violet eyes, and was wearing all black. The other one had dark brown messy hair, blue eyes, and a green tank top and jeans on. They were walking down the street when a girl showed up. She had blond hair, and also had blue eyes.  
  
It was quite obvious that this girl was with the one with messy brown hair. I saw Naruto give the one with a braid a weird look, then walked over and stood next to him. I hated to think that they were together, there wasn't enough evidence to prove it. But I couldn't help it. The fact that Naruto preferred their company to mine, and didn't even tell me about them when he got home, didn't ease my conscience.  
  
I watched them run into the flower shop, and watch the girl from behind some pots and flowers. Afterwards I saw Sakura talk to them. I guessed that she told him what time he was supposed to be home. She left soon after. I wanted to follow them, but Sakura saw me on the roof, so I had to go with her.  
  
When he did finally come home, he didn't say much. He didn't even look at me unless he had to. What was even weirder was whenever Sakura would come in and sit near me or something he would just get up and leave the room.  
  
He went to bed early, saying that he had planes. I followed him up to his room. I knocked lightly on his door. I heard a small "come in". I walked in and found him on his bed. He looked at me and his eyes filled with an unreadable emotion. He quickly looked away.  
  
"Hey Sasuke, what do you want?" he asked while staring at the wall. "I was wondering where you were all day, you never bothered to tell us." I said watching him stare at the wall. "I was with some new friends." He replied shortly. "new friends?" I asked. "Yea" he said happily still facing the wall. "what plans do you have for tomorrow?" I asked. He then looked at me, the same cheerful grin I was so accustomed to. "what are you my mother?" he asked. I sighed. "no, I just want to know." I said. "we are going out to breakfast tomorrow." He said happily. "oh." I said trying to hide the hurt in my voice. "I hope you and him have fun then." I said as I turned to walk away. "hey." I heard him say, as I was about to walk out the door. I turned around to see he was now sitting up on the bed. "What?" I asked. He grinned at me. "who said I was going out to breakfast with a boy?" he asked. "uh." I started. "and who said I was going out with only one person?" he asked again?" "I, um.." I said trying to think of something to say. "for your information, I am going out with a group of my friends. You can come if you like." He said grinning at my inability to speak.  
  
"I don't know, maybe." I managed to say. He smiled. "what are your friends like?" I asked stepping more into the room. He smiled again and was about to say something when Sakura walked in. He smiled at her. "Hi sakura, what brings you here?" he asked happily. She looked at him and smiled. "I thought you were going to bed." She stated. "I was gonna, but then Sasuke came in and I was talking to him." Naruto Replied. Sakura then looked at me and smiled. "I was actually looking for Sasuke." She said as she wrapped her arms around my neck in a friendly manner. I stiffened at the contact, and looked at Naruto. His eyes filled with pain, but he quickly replaced it. He smiled at us. I then took Sakuras arms and removed them from my shoulders.  
  
'why did his eyes fill with pain like that?' I wondered mentally. "I'm kinda tired" said Naruto while yawning. "I'm gonna go to bed, good night." He said as he once again laid down and faced the wall. "Goodnight." Sakura said cheerfully as she dragged me out of the room. I frowned, as I looked one last time at him before I shut the door.  
  
**********  
  
I awoke around 8:30 the next morning. I quickly got showered and dressed. Then I headed down stairs.  
  
When I got down stairs, Naruto was already walking out the door. I didn't think twice, as I ran silently after, following him down the street. He walked down the street closest to the beach, until he arrived at a breakfast restaurant.  
  
It was a small restaurant that had most of its tables outside. I watched as Naruto waited outside the entrance to the restaurant. After a few minutes I saw a Chinese boy with black eyes and black hair walk up to him. Naruto greeted him happily, and they started talking, well Naruto did most of the talking. The Chinese boy didn't seem to be much of a socialist.  
  
After a few more minutes, a car pulled up. A blond boy with aqua eyes and a tall boy with brown hair and one showing emerald eye walked up to where Naruto and the Chinese boy were standing. The tall boy greeted both of them both with a nod, while the blond one gave each of them a friendly hug. A few minutes later, the messy hared boy arrived pulling the braided one behind him. The one with the braid seemed to have been late because he was still in the process of braiding his hair.  
  
They talked outside the entrance for a minute then headed inside the restaurant. The waitress seated them in an outside table in located in the front of the restaurant. The waitress gave them each a menu, and served them drinks. I watched as they talked and laughed together. Naruto and the one with the braid did most of the talking. The blond one talked a lot as well. The other three never said much at all, only answering when talked to or laughing ever so often at one of the others jokes.  
  
I watched as the braided boy said something to Naruto. Naurto's eyes got a little sad, but then he was smiling and laughing once again.  
  
After watching them for a while longer, I decided to go down there. I wanted to get to know Naurtos new friends. I jumped down from the roof I was sitting on, and walked calmly into the restaurant.  
  
Narutos eyes widened as he saw me walk toward their table. All of his friends eyes were immediately on me. Naruto then smiled at me and greeted me. "Sasuke, I didn't think you would come!" he said happily. I smiled slightly at him and nodded.  
  
The one with the braid then got up from his seat and walked over to me. My eyes widened in surprise as he got within two inches of my face. "So your Sasuke." He said staring at me contentedly. He then backed away with a grin on his face. "the name is Duo." He said Cheerfully as he shook my hand. He then smiled and introduced me to his friends. The Chinese boy was WuFei, the tall one was Trowa, the blond one was Quatre, and the one with the messy hair was Heero.  
  
Duo then asked the waitress to set another place at the table for me, which he did so happily. I sat down next to Naruto and Duo took his place on the other side of him.  
  
Duo then leaned close to Naruto and said, "you're right, he is hot!" Naruto, and I immediately blushed. Heero then glared at me, for what reasons I didn't know. Nor did I care. I glared back at him, which seemed to surprise him, but did not phase him. Duo noticed the glares we were giving each other, and immediately said something into Heeros ear, which seemed to calm him down. 'those two must have a strong friendship' I thought. I could tell Heero wasn't an easy person to calm down, but somehow Duo did it with ease.  
  
Breakfast went bye fast. I found myself relaxing and enjoying their company. During breakfast I learned of Heero and Duos problems. That explained a lot about their relationship. My jealously was also gone by the end of breakfast as well. I was actually glad I decided to follow Naruto.  
  
We all agreed to meet at the beach in about an hour. Naurto and I said our goodbyes as we headed back to the beach house.  
  
"you have got very nice friends" I said to Naruto. He smiled. "Well they are your friends too." Said Naruto Happily. "Although, I don't think Heero liked you much" he said chuckling. That brought a small blush to my cheeks, remembering what Duo had said earlier. Naruto then grinned at me. " I bet I can beat you back to the beach house." Said Naruto with a superior look in his eyes. I just smirked. "You couldn't beat me if your life depended on it." I replied. He just grinned.  
  
Within an instant we took off running down the street. A smile on both of our faces.  
  
~*~  
  
well that's all for chapter 8! I hope it wasn't too bad. 


	9. chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
I'm sorry this chapter took so long to post!! I have been really busy lately and I didn't have any time. Then when I did have time, I got writers block! But I finally got it done, I hope its not too bad. Thank you to all that have reviewed!!  
  
'thoughts' "quotes"  
  
~*~  
  
Vacation Chapter 9 Naruto POV  
  
I ran upstairs to get ready to go to the beach. A smile never left my face. I don't think I have ever been this happy.  
  
I looked through my bag until I found my bating suit. It was orange with a blue stripe down the side. I put it on and looked at the clock. It only took us about 15 minutes to get home, considering we ran the whole way.  
  
I had ended up winning the race home, but I have a feeling that Sasuke let me win. I just don't think he was giving it his all.  
  
I looked at myself in the mirror, and took my forehead protector off. I set it down on the dresser and headed downstairs to wait for Sasuke.  
  
I walked into the dining room and saw Sakura sitting outside on the porch, she has a long thoughtful look on her face. I open the porch door and walk up to her. She looks up at me and slightly smiles. "hi Naruto." She says as she turns to look out at the ocean.  
  
'I wonder why she looks so sad.' I thought to myself.  
  
"hey Sakura what's wrong?" I ask as I sit down next to her. She looks at me for a second and sighs. "nothing is wrong, why would you think that?" she asked. "Because I can see it in your eyes." I say to her. She looks surprised at me for a second, then looks back toward the ocean. "I guess I'm just feeling a little heartbroken." She says sadly, her eyes never leaving the sea. "Heartbroken?" I ask, confusion showing clearly in my voice.  
  
'she already has Sasuke, how can she be heartbroken?' I thought as I waited for her to continue.  
  
The pain in my heart returned as the image of them together came to my mind, but I pushed the feeling down. This wasn't the time to feel sorry for myself.  
  
"he loves someone else." Sakura said sadly, breaking me out of my thoughts. "huh?" I ask, even more confused than before. She looks at me and smiles sadly. "that night, when Sasuke went for a walk, I followed him." She says as she looks down at her lap. "I wanted to tell him how I felt about him, and I was hoping that he would feel the same, but that wasn't how it turned out." She says once again looking at me, her eyes brimming with tears. 'what is she talking about! I saw them kissing!' I thought in disbelief. "when I found him he was sitting by a lake, staring out into the water, deep in thought. I decided that it was now or never, so I told him how I felt." A single tear slid down her cheek, as she continued. "he didn't say anything, so I figured he was just trying to digest what I had said, so I decided to kiss him. I wanted more than anything for him to respond, for him to care about me the way I cared about him." She paused and wiped the tears off her face. "but he didn't respond, not the way I wanted him to, he pushed me away. He looks at me, with sadness in his eyes, it was then I knew that it wasn't me that he loved." I sat and listened to her talk, feeling both happiness and sadness at her story. I was happy because Sasuke didn't love her, and I was sad because Sakura was heartbroken. "he said he was sorry." she continued. " and I told him it was ok. It took me a while to come to terms with him not loving me, I couldn't accept it." she said sadly. "but, after a while I began to accept it, I came to terms with the fact that he didn't love me. Now all that really matters is that he is happy, and I hope this person that means so much to him will feel the same."  
  
I looked down at the ground not knowing what to say. "are you going to the beach?" she asks, trying to change the subject. I look up at her to see her smiling at me. I smile back. "yea." I say "we are meeting our new friends in a few minutes, would you like to come?" I ask. "id love to, I'll go change" She says as she heads back inside.  
  
I smiled and looked at the ocean. 'maybe there is a chance' I thought.  
  
Just then I heard the porch door open. I turned and saw Sasuke standing there wearing plane dark blue swimming shorts. My mouth unconsciously opened as I stared at him. He was casually leaning against the wall of the house his arms crossing over his bare chest with a towel draped over his shoulder. He was very lean and I could see his traces of muscle in his chest and arms. His swim shorts hung snugly on his hips and the suns rays shined on him giving him a godlike look.  
  
He made a small fake cough that brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him form where I was sitting. He raised one of his eyebrows as if to ask 'what are you staring at'. I realized I was blushing and quickly looked away to try to hide my blush hoping he wouldn't notice it. What would he think if he found out I was practically drooling over his body! Not that I was doing a good job of hiding it.  
  
If he noticed my blush he wasn't saying anything about it, which was good on my part. How would I explain my blushing? He walked next to me and sat down watching the ocean. We sat in silence, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was actually quite comfortable. Just sitting there enjoying each others company.  
  
Just then Duo walked up to us with Heero in tow. It didn't look like heero really wanted to be here. "Hey guys whats up?" asked Duo happily. I smiled and got up to meet him, Sasuke following behind me. Duo was wearing black swim shorts and Heero was wearing dark blue ones much like Sasukes. We picked a spot on the beach and started talking about our plans for today. Sasuke sat in silence listening, while Duo and I tried to talk Heero into playing in the water with us.  
  
'I swear Heero is just as stubborn as Sasuke is' I mused to myself. Sakura then came out and joined us. I introduced her to Heero and Duo. She seemed to really like them, in which I was happy about. 'I wonder if Kakashi would like them too?' I wondered.  
  
After a few minutes WuFei arrived and Duo immediately started trying to get him to agree to go in the water when Quatre and Trowa arrived. Just then we heard a high pitched voice yell from down the beach. "HEEROOOOOOOO!" the voice called. Everybody looked over to see Relena in a pink bathing suite running over to us. I didn't even want to look over at Heero and Duo and see the sadness in their eyes.  
  
"OH HEERO!" Relena cried as she jumped into Heeros arms and gave him a hug. Heero just stood there, unresponsive. 'you'd think that girl would take a hint." I thought as she told Heero about her day and scolded him for not telling her where he would be. Duo stood there, not even trying to smile, sadness and anger filling his eyes. I looked over at Sasuke and Sakura neither of them seemed to like Relena. "Stupid onna" I heard WuFei say as he sat down on a towel. I frowned at Relena, I didn't even know her and I didn't like her. Despite the fact that she did this to Heero and Duo, she didn't even acknowledge anyone except Heero.  
  
Just then Quatre and Trowa arrived. They walked down the beach hand in hand, not caring what other people thought of them. The sight of them made me smile, I wanted that kind of relationship. "Hi guys." Quatre said with a smile, as Trowa nodded to us in acknowledgment. Their smiles faded when they saw Relena though. And Quatre looked sympathetically over to Duo.  
  
Relena looked over at Quatre and Trowa and frowned. "Look at those faggots Heero, its so disgusting, lets go" she said not to quietly. That really pissed me off. My eyes narrowed and I turned to her. I was about to yell at her then beat the shit out of her when someone placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me to see Sasuke. He shook his head slightly. I stared at him for a second then relaxed a little bit.  
  
Heero didn't look to happy about what she said either. His eyes narrowed as he talked to her. "I am not going anywhere." He said in a calmly, "but you on the other hand, can leave." She looked at him for a second then sat down on a towel, making Heero sit down with her. "But I wanted to spend my day with you." She said. Heero just sat there and stared at Duo sympathetically.  
  
Everyone sat down and semi glared at Relena, but she didn't seem to notice. Our conversation soon picked up, and everyone was ignoring Relenas presence.  
  
"A dance is gonna be held tonight" said Quatre happily "We should all go." "OH! A dance! We should go together Heero!" said Relena as she clung to Heeros arm. Quatre covered his mouth realizing the mistake he made as he silently apologized to Duo. Duo just smiled sadly. "Your parents will be happy to have you go with me" Relena continued. I glared at her, silently wishing I could kill her. I watched as Heero and Duo stared at each other. Their eyes held such love for one another in them. It was sad watching them, the pain I feel is nothing compared to theirs. 'This isn't right' I thought. 'They shouldn't have to go through this, if it weren't for Heeros parents then they could be together.'  
  
Just then I got an idea. I looked one more time at Heero and Duo, then I got up and ran. I had to fix this, I couldn't let them hurt anymore. I could hear everyone's voices yelling after me, and soon Sasuke was chasing me. I didn't even have to look back to know it was him following me. He was the only one fast enough to catch up to me.  
  
I stopped when I was far enough away from the others, because I knew Sasuke wouldn't let me go without telling him why I ran away. He stopped next to me and silently asked me why I ran. "I cant watch them anymore." I said. "they shouldn't have to go through that, they love each other too much." I said sadly. "its not your problem" he said calmly. I looked at him and smiled. "it is now, they deserve to be happy and I'm not gonna sit back and watch while they get hurt." He just stared at me with an expression on his face I couldn't read. "and plus, I don't like Relena" I said with a grin. He smiled at me, not one of those fake smiles, but a real one. my heart skipped a beat, its shouldn't be possible for someone to be this beautiful. "You always care too much." He said calmly as he reached a hand up and caressed my face. My eyes widened slightly and a small blush rose to my cheeks.  
  
He smiled as he placed a soft kiss on my cheek. "Just be careful ok?" he said. My hand unconsciously reached up and touched my cheek, I simply nodded unable to speak. He smiled again and left. I stood still for a while, trying to grasp what had happened. My cheek still tingled from the kiss. Dare I even think that he felt the same wa about me?  
  
I then snapped out of my trance and decided to think about Sasuke later. I ran down the street in the direction of Heeros house thinking about the task that was ahead of me.  
  
~*~  
  
Well that's the end of chapter 9. Again sorry about taking so long to post this, I hope its not turning out too bad. Thank you to all who Review! I LOVE YOU ALL! 


	10. chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Gomen Nasai Minna!!! I didn't mean to take so long to post this! My mom grounded me from the computer (she would have grounded me from going out, but I have no social life -_-') because of something to do with my car, my sister, and our now non-existent garage door. -_-' Thank all of you who reviewed!! I'm sorry if this chapter turned out bad, but I don't have much time.  
  
'thoughts' "quotes"  
  
~*~  
  
Vacation chapter 10 Naruto POV  
  
I ran down the street, my cheek still tingling from Sasukes kiss. My mind kept wondering back to when he kissed me. Why did he do it? I hope he's not playing some sort of joke on me, it would hurt me more than he knows.  
  
I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Heeros house in the distance. It was an ordinary house, not nearly as big as Quatres. It was a very simple white house with green trimming and a brown roof. There was a good-sized front yard with a little flower garden in front of it, and a small brick path leading to a white door.  
  
I slowly walked up the path to the front door.  
  
'How the hell am I supposed to do this? Maybe I should of thought this out more.' I thought as I reached the door. I swallowed attempting to ease my nervousness and put on one of my trademark grins. 'Oh well here goes nothing' I thought as I knocked on the door.  
  
I waited for a minute or so, and there was no answer. 'Great, I come all the way out here and they aren't even home' I thought as I knocked again.  
  
I waited for another minute and was about to leave when the door opened revealing an Asian looking man. He looked just like Heero, except for his hair and eye color. He had raven black hair, and dark brown eyes. He could easily scare anyone with his icy glare, but I've been glared at by both Heero and Sasuke so many times it doesn't even faze me.  
  
I smile at him and hold out my hand. "Hi, my name is Uzameki, Naruto. You must be Heeros father." The mention of Heeros name seemed to spark his interest, because he wasn't fully glaring at me anymore. "Hn" he said as he shook my hand.  
  
"I see where Heero gets his personality from" I say quietly to myself. "What do you want?" I hear a deep voice say. I look up to see Heeros father once again glaring at me. I smile back. "I wanted to talk to you about Heero." I say as I invite myself in, not giving him the chance to say anything. He glares at me for a second before closing the door behind me.  
  
When I walk into the living room I see whom I presume to be Heeros mother. She had brown hair, a little bit lighter in color than Heeros, which was tied back in a bun and Piercing blue eyes. She clearly wasn't Asian. She looked a little surprised to see me, but left when Heeros father entered the room.  
  
"Please, sit" says Heeros father as he takes a seat at the Japanese style table in the middle of the room. "uh, thanks" I say as I take a seat across from him. We sat in an uncomfortable silence until Heeros mom came in with some hot tea. "Thank you." I saw as she hands me a cup of tea. She nods and takes a seat next to her husband.  
  
"So Uzameki-san" he begins. "Please, I say, just call me Naruto." He nods and continues. "Naruto, are you friends with Heero? I have never seen you before." "I am here on vacation, I met Heero a couple days ago" I reply. He nods. "What did you want to talk about?" He asks. "I want to talk about your sons happiness" I say, my face becoming serious.  
  
He lifts an eyebrow at me. "My son is perfectly happy, he has a good family, good grades, and a beautiful girlfriend. He has nothing to be unhappy about." "Clearly, you are blind." I say "Your son is anything but happy." He glares at me, clearly angry at what I said while his wife stares at the floor. "What are you talking about! You can't just come into my house and tell me whether my son is happy or not! I am his father, I would know! You have only known him for what? Two days?!" He yells. "I would like you to leave now, I have heard enough" he says as he stands up and walks to where I am sitting. I stand up as well and glare at him. "If you were truly concerned for his happiness, and took the time to look at him, you would see how unhappy he is!" I say to him, my voice angry. He glares at me and crosses his arms. "What do you propose is making him unhappy?" He asks, still angry.  
  
"He is unhappy because his parents cannot accept him for who he is, he is unhappy because YOU took the one person who made him happy away from him." I say, my voice firm. He gets even angrier at this. "What?! Are you talking about Duo? That little faggot? Are you saying that he is the one who makes MY son happy! Are you saying that MY son is like them? Like Duo!?" I Glare at him as he walks up to me and grabs my collar lifting me up off the ground. "Duo and his queer friends messed with Heeros mind! They tried to turn him into one of them!" He yells, practically spitting into my face. "Heero loves Relena, she makes him happy! I don't even want Heero anywhere near Duo! Or any other of Duos friends! How dare you come here and tell me MY son is gay!"  
  
Just then I couldn't hold in my anger anymore. I pushed him away from me, and in surprise he let go of my shirt. As soon as my feet hit the ground I jumped back at him at slammed my fist into his face. He fell backwards hitting the ground with a loud thump. His wife was immediately at his side.  
  
He put a hand to his face to wipe the blood off his chin and stared at me with a mixture of anger and shock. I glared back at him. "Open you eyes you stupid asshole!" I yell at him. "Open your eyes and look at your son!" He glares at me about to say something, but I cut him off. "Have you ever looked into his eyes when he is with Relena? It makes me sick to look at them." I say no longer yelling but my voice still firm. "His eyes are dead when he is with her, full of nothing but sadness. But when he is with Duo, his eyes literally come alive. They are so happy and full of love, that it makes me both happy and sad at the same time." I say, my voice getting softer, tears forming blurring my vision. "They make me happy because he is so happy, and they share such a strong bond. It makes me sad because I long for such a strong relationship, one that I fear I can never have." I look down at the ground, my voice still soft, a tear escapes and slides down my cheek. "I can't stand to look into his dead eyes anymore, I have never seen such sadness before." I look up at him and stare at him firmly. "If you open your eyes and look, you will see what I see. And if you truly love your son, and care about his happiness, you will accept him, and his love. You have caused him nothing but pain."  
  
I look into his eyes and I see some regret. I smile to myself. 'Maybe there is hope for them' I think to myself. I hold out my hand to him, he glares at me. "Please think about what I said." I say. "For his sake.  
  
He stares at my hand for a minute and then takes it. I help him up and smile at him. He just glares. "I am sorry for the inconvenience," I say as I head toward the door. I open the door and before I can leave his voice stops me. "Naruto" he says, I look back at him, and he stares at me with the same cold eyes. "Thank you" he says quietly. I smile at him one last time before I close the door. I walk down the path, heading back to the beach house, a smile never leaving my face.  
  
~*~  
  
I'm sorry this chapter is so short! And so bad! I hope I can make it better, but I'm not the best writer in the world. Thank you to all who are continuing to read my story! I love you all! Thank you! Thank You! Thank You! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible! ^_^ 


	11. chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Hi Minna! Well, this is the 2nd to last chapter! Thank all of you who stuck with my story! I'm sorry if Sasuke is OOC in this chapter, but it couldn't be helped. Thank you to all who have reviewed! ^_^  
  
'thoughts' "quotes"  
  
~*~ Vacation chapter 11 Sasuke POV  
  
Relena had left us shortly after Naruto had gone to do whatever he was planning. She said she had a hair appointment or something, I wasn't paying much attention to her. It was amazing how the atmosphere changed after she left. I actually found myself having fun, despite Naruto not being there. Duo bugged me for hours, asking me where Naruto went, he didn't believe me when I said I didn't know. He gave up after a while though, finally accepting that I truly didn't know.  
  
For once I was actually a kid again. Not a teenage shinobi, whose goal is to kill his brother, but a normal teenager having fun with his friends. If only Naruto was there, having fun along side me.  
  
We had all agreed to go to the dance. It took a lot of time to convince Heero to go, even Duo didn't have much luck. I couldn't blame him though, if I had to be with Relena non-stop I wouldn't want to go either.  
  
He finally agreed to go after we promised him that he would be able to dance with Duo for at least one song. I hope whatever Naruto went to do worked, it would make both Duo and Heero very happy.  
  
Speaking of Naruto, I hope he isn't mad at me for the kiss I gave him. It took us long enough to even tolerate each other, I'd hate for that to ruin our friendship. But I don't regret it. I followed my feelings, I just hope Naruto feels the same.  
  
Naruto came back shortly after Sakura and I parted with the others. I didn't talk to him, but he seemed happy, so I guess whatever he did went well.  
  
He headed upstairs to his room, so I decided to go up there and tell him that we are going to the dance. I had promised Duo that he would go. I also wanted to know what he did, and if it truly went well.  
  
I walked up the stars and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in" I heard him say through the door. I took a deep breath before I opened it, I was kinda nervous that he might be mad at me for earlier. I would never let my nervousness show though.  
  
I quietly walked inside and closed the door behind me. Naruto looked up at me from going through his bag and smiled. I couldn't help but to smile back. That seemed to surprise him, but he quickly dismissed it.  
  
"whats up?" he asked with his usual grin. I ignored his question getting straight to the point.  
  
"where did you go? And what did you do?" I asked him in my usual tone of voice. He smiled and went back to going through his bag. "I went to talk to Heeros Parents." He said. "I tried to talk some sense into them" he smiled as he pulled out some cup ramen from his bag. "and?" I asked. "I think it went well" he said happily as he left the room heading downstairs. I sighed and followed behind him.  
  
He went into the kitchen and started to prepare his ramen. I smiled as I watched him.  
  
'I don't know how he can always be so happy.' I thought. "we are going to the dance tonight, I promised Duo you would be there." I said as he sat down at the table and began to eat "It starts at seven, so we are gonna leave here at 6:30 to meet Quatre and Trowa."  
  
"mmhmm" he said happily as he closed his eyes while eating his ramen. After a few seconds his eyes shot open. "w-we are going to the dance, as in us, together?" he asked with a look of surprise on his face. I smiled at him.  
  
"yes, you, me, and Sakura are going." A look of disappointment passed over his face. "Oh." He said quietly. Then in the next second he had a grin on his face and was eating again. "maybe we should poison the punch and tell everybody about it except Relena." He said happily with a mouth full of food. "then she'll be out of Heero and Duos hair." He then tapped his chopsticks against his chin, thinking. "although, if I was really gonna kill her, I'd think of a much better death than poisoned punch." He said laughing evilly, then quickly finishing his meal.  
  
I sighed and looked at the clock, it was already 5:30. We only had an hour to prepare for the dance, which was fine since it doesn't take me that long to get ready.  
  
I watched as Naruto put his dish in the sink, and started to wash the dishes. I smiled slightly then quietly got up and left. I headed upstairs to my room, I could already hear Sakura getting ready.  
  
'I hope I can tell him how I feel tonight' I thought as I entered my room.  
  
**********  
  
It was close to 6:30 and we were about to leave. I took one last look at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a tight sleeveless black shirt that outlined my lean and slightly muscular body and a pair of baggy khaki pants. I sighed and looked one last time in the mirror before I headed downstairs.  
  
"Oh Sasuke-kun, you look great!" I heard Sakura say from behind me. I turned around and nodded my head, as a kind of silent thanks. She smiled and walked with me as we went downstairs to wait for Naruto.  
  
Sakura was wearing a tight pink shirt that said 'angel' on it and a knee- high skirt with roses on it. Her cheeks were outlined with a little bit of blush and she had a light colored lipgloss on. Her eyes were also nicely done with a little bit if eyeliner and eyeshadow. She was a very pretty girl; I can see why Naruto would be attracted to her. I would probably like her myself if my tastes didn't lie.elsewhere.  
  
Just then Naruto came downstairs, a small grin on his face. He was wearing a tight white undershirt with a open black nero, and, like me, a pair of baggy khaki pants. His eyes widened and a small gasp was heard when he looked up at me. Or maybe he was looking at Sakura, I didn't have time to tell because he quickly looked away.  
  
"hey, Naruto ready to go?" I heard Sakura ask as he walked toward us. "yea, lets go." He said happily.  
  
As we walked through the yard we saw Kakashi lounging on a hammock while reading his ever-present book. He looked up at us and told us not to be to late. He then gave me a wink and continued reading. I gave him a weird look before continuing walking.  
  
"Could he know?" I wondered. "know what?" I heard a voice say. Surprised, I looked over and saw Naruto looking at me curiously. 'damn, I didn't mean to say that out loud' I thought, silently cursing my stupidity. "Know what?" I heard him repeat, his voice sounding slightly annoyed. "nothing, don't worry about it." I said calmly.  
  
He looked as if he was about to argue, but the sound of Quatres voice distracted him. I looked ahead and saw Quatre waving at us, with Trowa at his side. Quatre was wearing a red button down shirt with a midnight blue vest over it. Like Naruto and I, he was also wearing a pair of khakis. Trowa, on the other hand was wearing a long forest green overcoat with a white shirt underneath, and a pair of green khakis. They both looked very nice.  
  
We got into Quatres limo and headed to the dance.  
  
By the time we got there it was already quite crowded. There were people of all ages there, though most of them were teenagers.  
  
As soon as we walked in, I immediately had a bunch of teenage girls swooning all over me. I clenched my jaw together in an attempt not to get mad. I watched as Naruto huffed in annoyment, and dragged Sakura over to the snack table. I couldn't help but to feel jealous.  
  
"hey" I heard a voice say. I took my eyes off of Naruto and looked next to me. A girl with short black hair and brown eyes stared lovingly at me. "what's your name?" she asked. And before I could tell her to go away, I got bombarded with questions. "where did you come from?" "will you get ice cream with me later?" "how old are you?" "do you have a girlfriend?" "do you want a girlfriend?". I was reaching my last nerve. I closed my eyes tightly and was about to yell when I felt an arm go around my shoulder. "Sorry girls, but he's taken." I hear a voice say.  
  
I look over at who put their arm around me to see Duo staring at the girls with grin on his face. I glared at him, not wanting his arm around me. I sighed. But if it could get all these girls away from me, I'll tolerate it. I looked at the girls to see a look of shock on their faces. One of the girls walk away crying, and the others just leave with a sound of annoyance and a frown.  
  
I look over at Duo as he takes his arm off of my shoulder. "thanks" I say quietly. He smiles. "no problem" he says cheerfully. "used to have the same problem with Heero, until everyone found out he was taken by Relena." Said Duo having a little malice in his voice as he said Relenas name. Heero then came up and put his arm around Duos waist, as a symbol of comfort. Duo just smiled.  
  
Duo was wearing a tight black shirt, which was very similar to mine, and a pair of baggy black pants. Heero was wearing a white button down shirt with the top few buttons undone revealing some of his lean, well framed chest, and a pair of baggy blue jeans.  
  
"hi guys!" I heard Naruto say happily as he walked toward us, Sakura following closely behind. Duo and Heero both greeted him.  
  
WuFei came in a few minutes later, not looking too happy to be here. He was wearing a white Chinese shirt with a dragon on it and a pair of baggy white pants.  
  
And thus the dance began.  
  
I was off to the side watching Naruto talk with his friends. He was in the middle of teasing WuFei, who had a slight blush on his cheeks. I sighed sadly and looked at the ground.  
  
"I just cant do it." I muttered to myself. "he is such an angel. He would never want someone like me." I laughed sadly "I cant bare to lose him, I'd hate to mess out friendship up because of this. I'm lucky to even be his friend."  
  
"wrong answer" I heard a soft voice say. I looked up and saw Quatre staring at me with sympathetic eyes. I looked back down at the floor. "what do you know." I said, voice cold and emotionless.  
  
He sighed. "I know what your going through." He said sadly. I just stared at the ground. "I felt the same way about Trowa. I didn't want to ruin our friendship, so I said nothing about how I felt. I watched him from afar, silently wishing we could be something more." He ran a hand through his sun yellow hair.  
  
"it went on like that for a year, Until one day Trowa told me how he felt. He said he couldn't hold it in anymore, and he felt I needed to know." I looked up at him, he had a small smile on his face. "that was one of the best days of my life." He said, but then a small frown crept up onto his face. "I asked him how long he felt this way, and I found out that it was just as long as me. It made me sad because I wasted all that time, just watching. If I had told him how I felt earlier, then we could have had all that time together, and our relationship would be even stronger than it is now."  
  
He looked at me, his aqua eyes bore into mine. "trust me on this" he said, his eyes never leaving mine. "tell him how you feel, I can assure you that you wont regret it." He smiled at me and turned to leave.  
  
I thought about what Quatre said and reconsidered my decision not to tell. 'I will tell him how I feel tonight!' I said silently to myself. I let a small smile play on my face as I headed over to the others. Joining, or at least listening to their conversation.  
  
**********  
  
We were all talking when suddenly Naruto's eyes went wide as he looked behind Heero and Duo. Everyone looked at what he was staring at and their eyes too widened with surprise. Heeros parents, with Relena in tow, just came into the dance and were walking toward us.  
  
Surprisingly, Heero made no move to remove his arm from around Duo's waist.  
  
~*~  
  
well that's it for chapter 11! I'm sorry, I found that chapter extremely boring! I'm sorry! the next chapter will be the last one. ^_^ thank you to all who review! and ill get the next chapter up as soon as possible! Again gomen nasai for this chapter being so bad!! 


	12. chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Here is the last chapter of Vacation! (Now that I think about it, that is a really stupid title. -_-') Just to warn you, I'm really bad with love scenes, and endings, so this chapter will be very lame. I apologize ahead of time! ^_^  
  
Since I'm so lazy, and didn't do it throughout the fic, I would like to thank all of my reviewers! Every single one of your reviews means a lot to me, and encourages me to write!  
  
Thank you to:  
  
Water-chan, Kaira-chan, Ziley, chumousie17, Leaf Zelindor, KAWAIIROXY, Rae Lynn, SasuTyan, mara-chan, yokoshiru Kagemusha, Shinigami, Waya, WuffieLuver, Jade Tiger, The true silver, Ikary, Krissy, KawaiiAngel4, The Demonic Duo, Japime gurl, Rue, bunni bunni, Tenku-no-sora, Vampire Godess Jekyll(thank you for the web pages! ^_^), mei, midnite, Motoko, 'chelle, Annachan, Amy-chan, kinu-uni, ice puppet, Dreaming-wanderer, and Assassin of the Shadows.  
  
Thank all of you so much for the reviews! I would also like to thank anyone who reads my story, and does not review. I appreciate anyone who takes the time to read my work! ^_^  
  
As special thanks, I'd like to dedicate this fic to Nora D, for being the only one who has reviewed for every chapter. Thank you Nora D!  
  
Anyways, on with the fic!!  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"quotes"  
  
~*~  
  
Vacation chapter 12  
  
Naruto POV  
  
~*~  
  
I watched out of the corner of my eye as Quatre approached Sasuke.  
  
He walked up to him, and stood beside him. Sasuke, who seemed to be deep in thought, didn't even notice him. That kinda worried me, it was highly unlike Sasuke to be unguarded at any point.  
  
I watched as Quatre startled him by saying something.  
  
Come to think of it, he has been acting weird lately. Whatever is on his mind must be really important for him to zone out all the time.  
  
I sighed. They seem to be having a serious talk, well from what I could see, Quatre was doing all the talking, but Sasuke was giving him his complete attention. My brow furrowed in confusion. 'What could they be talking about?'  
  
I was just about to sneak closer so I could hear what they were saying, when Quatre gave him a sympathetic look and walked back towards us. I watched as he gave Trowa a wink then smiled happily at me. I frowned even more confused that before.  
  
I was just about to ask what they were talking about, when Sasuke rejoined our group. I frowned and looked at the ground, vowing to ask them about it later.  
  
**********  
  
We were all talking happily when I happened to glance behind Sasuke. My eyes widened at what I saw.  
  
Heeros parents had just walked into the dance, and were heading toward us. Relena was following behind, a small smile on her face. I heard Sakura make a small noise of surprise, and Sasukes body tensed immediately.  
  
Quatre looked worried, as he held Trowa's hand for support. And WuFei remained calm silently watching.  
  
I looked over at Heero and Duo. Heero's face remained impassive, and Duo looked slightly worried. To my, and everybody else's surprise Heero made no move to remove his arm from around Duos waist.  
  
I glared at them as they approached us, Relena frowned as she saw Heero holding Duo, but she made no move to do anything about it. I took a step forward, reassuring Heero and Duo that I was there if they needed me. Duo gave me a reassuring smile; I smiled sadly in return.  
  
Heero then calmly removed his arm from Duos waist and smiled reassuringly at him. I watched as he approached his parents, his eyes never leaving his fathers. He stopped walking a few feet in front of us, his posture showing he wasn't about to back down.  
  
His father stopped walking a few feet from where Heero stood, his wife and Relena stopped a few feet behind him.  
  
Relena, deciding to pretend that Heero wasn't with Duo, ran forward and latched on to Heeros arm.  
  
"Heero! Where have you been? I was waiting for you for like an hour! I'm glad I found your parents." Relena said in her overly annoying voice.  
  
Heero frowned at her and shook his arm, trying to get her off. His father momentarily forgotten.  
  
Duo looked sadly at the ground, before turning to leave. He walked a couple feet before a strong, voice stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"Wait." Said the voice sternly. Everyone turned to look at Duos retreating form, then to the one who told him to stop. Duo slowly turned around and looked at Heeros father.  
  
"I want to talk to you." He said calmly, motioning for him to come back. Duo looked nervously at Heero, before walking back to where he was standing before.  
  
I watched as Heeros father looked down at Heero, who had given up on trying to get Relena off. Heero matched his father's stare, neither one willing to back down.  
  
Oblivious to what was going around her, Relena snuggled into Heeros arm, causing him to break his stare, and look down at her in disgust.  
  
Heeros father watched as Heero once again tried to get Relena off of him.  
  
"Relena." He said sternly, watching as she stopped her actions and looked up at him. "Let go of Heero, he doesn't need you clinging to him right now." He continued in a don't-mess-with-me voice. She looked at him, with a mixture of anger and annoyance before reluctantly letting go of Heero.  
  
She stood next to Heero, unwilling to leave his side.  
  
"Duo, come here." He said calmly. Duo took a deep breath before walking toward where Heero was standing.  
  
Duo quietly stood next to Heero and looked up at Heeros father with nervous eyes.  
  
Heero, sensing Duos discomfort, grabbed Duos hand and interlaced their fingers together. Duo looked at Heero lovingly, and for a short instant there was nothing but the two of them  
  
They stared at each other, lost in emotion, until a cough from Heeros father broke them out of their trance. Duo quickly looked down at the floor, a small blush playing on his face.  
  
Heero smiled slightly at his lover's embarrassment, before looking back at his father.  
  
Heeros father sighed, as he looked into his son's eyes.  
  
"I came here today, to see if what that little shrimp over there told me was true." He said calmly motioning over to where I was standing.  
  
I frowned. "I'm not a shrimp!" I yelled back at him. He just smirked at me, before returning his attention to Heero and Duo.  
  
"From what I can see, what the shrimp said was true, but I need to hear it for myself." He said as I growled under my breath.  
  
"Tell me Heero, do you truly love this boy?" He said as he motioned toward Duo. I heard Relena gasp.  
  
"How dare you say that MY Heero is...is Gay!" said Relena as she glared at Heeros father. She was about to say something else, but Heeros father held up a hand, motioning for her to be quiet.  
  
"Do you Heero, Do you love this boy?" He repeated. Heero glared at him.  
  
"He has a name." Said Heero sternly.  
  
Heeros father looked taken back by the statement. He stared at Heero for a minute, and Heero stared back. His father sighed, "fine." He said.  
  
"Are you in love with Duo?" He asked once again. Heero smirked, accepting his fathers question.  
  
"Yes father, I am in love with Duo." He said calmly, voice unflinching. Relena gasped again, but was quickly cut off by Heeros father.  
  
"And you, Duo." He said as he stared into Duo's eyes. "Do you feel the same? Are you in love with my son?" he questioned.  
  
"Yes, I am" said Duo calmly, without any hesitation.  
  
I watched as Heeros father closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes again, and looked at Duo, and then over to Heero.  
  
"Even though I don't approve of your relationship, I guess I have no choice but to accept it. I have always said that all I wanted was for you to be happy, but all I have done is cause you pain." He said as looked into Heeros eyes. "I realize now, what I was too blind to see before. If this relationship is what makes you happy, then it will make me happy too."  
  
Relena looked appalled as Duo jumped into Heeros arms, practically knocking him over. Heero wrapped his arms around Duo and looked up into his father's eyes. "Thank you." He said Quietly.  
  
Heeros father smiled and looked over to me. He sighed. "If it wasn't for that little shrimp over there, I could have had a normal family. A normal son, with a normal girlfriend, who would eventually have normal children." Said Heeros father jokingly, As he hugged his son. "He's the one who should be thanked."  
  
Heeros mother who was forgotten in the background hugged Duo, telling him she was happy for them, while Relena was boiling mad standing off to the side.  
  
I smiled happily as I watched the events unfold.  
  
Heeros father broke away from Heero, and walked toward me.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I see Sasuke step up behind me. I smiled. Normally I would be mad at him protecting me, but now I think it's kinda cute. It lets me pretend, even if it's only for a second, that he felt the same way about me. That he wanted to protect me, not obligated because we are on the same team.  
  
Heeros father stopped a few feet away from me and frowned. "You took away my normal life, and my normal family." He said calmly. Sasuke slightly tensed, and my eyes widened. "I should hate you for that, hate you for making me different, because my son is different." His eyes were hard, and I thought for a moment that he really was mad, and really was gonna try and hurt me. Sasuke was practically glaring holes into him.  
  
"I should hate you, but for some reason I don't." he said as his eyes softened. I let out a sigh of relief, my body relaxing a little. Sasuke on the other hand, still did not seem to trust him.  
  
"In fact I am quite grateful to you, you opened my eyes." He said, a smile appearing on his face. He lifted his hand to put it on my shoulder, but one look at Sasuke and he decided against it. He opted for shaking my hand instead.  
  
"Thank you Naruto." He said softly. "Because of you, I can see."  
  
I smiled at him as he let go of my hand. "Goodbye." He said as he walked away.  
  
"See ya later." I said quietly as he left with his wife.  
  
"YOU!" I heard a screechy voice say. I looked over to see Relena walking angrily over to me.  
  
"Me what?" I ask, slightly annoyed. She growled at me. "It was you who did this!" she screamed, attracting the attention of the whole dance. "Did what?" I asked, confusion evident in my voice.  
  
"For starters, you turned Heeros parents against me!" she practically howled. "You not only convinced Heeros parents he was gay, but Heero as well!"  
  
I looked at her with distaste. "How the hell do you figure that I was the one who did that? Has it ever occurred to your perfect little mind that Heero doesn't love you? That the only reason he was with you was because his parents?"  
  
She scowled at me. "Heero has always loved me! And he always will!"  
  
I stared at her, a look of complete disbelief on my face. "What is wrong with you?!" I screamed. "Are you blind, or just plain stupid?! Can't you take a hint! Has anything that has happened tonight affected you in anyway?!"  
  
Her eyes widened as I continued.  
  
"Are you deaf? Or do you need me to spell it out for you?! Heero-Does-Not- Love-You!"  
  
She scowled down at me before looking over at Heero and Duo, who were surprised at my sudden outburst.  
  
She ran over to Heero and grabbed his arm. "Heero! Tell them it's not true! Tell them that you love me and that you always love me not matter what!" Heero just stared at her, his eyes uncaring. She frowned, tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
"Heero! Tell them! Tell them! You don't have to keep you love for me a secret! I know you always love me, and they need to hear it too! Tell the-- *smack*  
  
Everyone stared in shock as Relena held her cheek. She looked up at Duo with anger in her eyes. "Listen to me Relena." Said Duo calmly. "Heero does- not-love-you."  
  
She looked up at Duo her eyes filled with shock, before they filled with anger. "And what he loves you!?" she screamed.  
  
In the background I slapped my forehead in disbelief. "How dense can this girl be!?" I said to no one in particular.  
  
"How dare you say that you stupid fag!" she yelled as she brought her hand up to smack him. Duo closed his eyes, waiting for her hand to connect with his face. But the hand never came.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes to find Relena staring up at Heero in shock. He had blocked Relenas hand before she could hit Duo.  
  
Heero glared at her. "Don't you EVER talk like that about Duo EVER again." He said coldly. She looked up at him, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"H...Heero, you don't mean that..."  
  
"Yes." Heero said, cutting her off. "Yes, Relena, I do mean it. Listen to me, I'm only going to say this once." She nodded her head slightly.  
  
"I do not love you, I am in love with Duo." Said Heero, his voice still cold.  
  
Relena then started to cry. "NO HEERO! How can you love him and not me! I don't believe you!"  
  
Almost everyone in the dance sighed and shook their heads as she continued to cry.  
  
Heero then grabbed Duo and pulled him in for a rough passionate kiss. Relena stopped in mid-sentence, and stared in shock. When they broke apart, Heero glared at her, daring her to say she doesn't believe him.  
  
"How could you do this to me! I Hate You Heero!" She yelled as she ran out of the dance.  
  
The whole dance room immediately broke out into a cheer, watching as Heero pulled Duo in for another kiss and a loving embrace.  
  
I smiled at them, happy that they can be happy.  
  
**********  
  
After a while the dance settled back down. It was getting late, and they DJ was just about to announce the last dance.  
  
I was quietly talking with Quatre and Trowa, wishing that the last dance would never come.  
  
Quatre explained to me earlier that it was tradition that the last dance was a slow song, where you were supposed to dance with someone you cared about.  
  
I sighed inwardly, I didn't want to be the one that sits alone in the corner. I wanted to have someone to dance with, someone like... I sighed once again as my mind led me back to the one person I didn't want to think about.  
  
'I wonder who Sasuke will dance with' just as I thought that, the announcement for the last dance came on. I smiled sadly as I watched Trowa politely ask Quatre to dance. They were so cute together.  
  
I was so wrapped up in watching them that I didn't notice Sasuke approach me.  
  
A small cough brought my attention to him. He has his hands to his sides and a slight blush to his cheeks. I stared at him quizzically, he seemed almost nervous... my heart sped up hoping that he was gonna ask me to dance. But at the same time I scolded myself, trying not to get my hopes up.  
  
I sighed. "What's up Sasuke?" I asked trying to sound cheerful.  
  
"I...I was wondering..." he stopped, as if he was afraid to continue. My heard pounded in my chest, unconsciously filling with hope.  
  
He sighed. "Will you...uh..." he sighed again running a hand through his hair. It's rare to see Sasuke nervous about anything; he's normally so calm. His nervousness made me want to know what he was going to say even more.  
  
"What?" I asked, trying not to sound too impatient. He stared at the ground, as if trying to decide something then stared back up at me. "Dance with me?" He asked, his voice not its usual strong self.  
  
My heart jumped in my throat as I smiled brightly at him. He smiles shyly back at me before taking my hand and leading me onto the floor.  
  
I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as he tentatively put his arms around my waist. I felt his whole body tense as I put my arms around his neck and slowly began to sway to the music.  
  
After a minute he slowly begins to relax and move to the music with me. I hear him sigh contentedly as he unconsciously holds me tighter. I smile as I place my head in the crook of his neck.  
  
It felt so right being in his arms, I have never felt so happy. I inhaled his sweet sent as I snuggled into him. He smelled like the forest, just like I thought he would. I sighed contentedly as I listened to the music, and danced in his arms. I could easily stay like this forever.  
  
"Naruto..."  
  
His voice broke me out of my thoughts. I pulled away slightly and looked up at him. He looked at me, his eyes shinning.  
  
"Naruto I..." He began in a soft voice as he raised his hand to my cheek. He gently began to trace the outline of my face with his hand, as if he was trying to memorize every detail. I leaned in to the touch and smiled softly, urging him to continue.  
  
"I love you." He said quietly, barely above a whisper.  
  
My heart stopped, as my eyes widened. I couldn't believe what I just heard, I couldn't believe that he just told me what I dreamt of him telling me.  
  
"W...what did you just say?" I asked him, afraid my ears were playing tricks on me. He smiled as he traced my lips with his fingers.  
  
"I love you." He repeated as he continued to caress my face. I smiled brightly, tears formed in the rims of my eyes.  
  
I reached up to touch his face, testing to see if he would pull away. He leaned into the touch as I gently caressed the side of his beautiful face. A stray tear escaped and streamed down my face. He quickly reached up and brushed it away.  
  
I smiled as I interlaced our fingers together, brushing his bangs out of his face with my other hand.  
  
"I love you too." I said quietly as he smiled brightly. My heart leaped in my throat, I have never seen him smile like that before. I traced his lips with my fingers, then gently brought his face to meet mine.  
  
His lips were so soft, just as I had always imagined. I smiled into the kiss as he ran his tongue along my bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. I happily opened my mouth as our tongues battled for dominance.  
  
Due to the need for air, we slowly pulled apart. I smiled as I once again buried my face in the crook of his neck as he wrapped his arms around me pulling me close. I could feel him smile as he buried his face into my hair, gently stroking it.  
  
My heart soared; my dream had come true.  
  
~*~  
  
Well that sucked. Maybe I'll go back and redo it later. I am highly disappointed. Anyways ^_^ I hope that some of you liked it at least! Please forgive me for any OOC or mistakes! Thank you again for all your lovely reviews, I could have never done this story without you! I love you all! 


End file.
